Valentine's Day
by Dreaming is Imagination
Summary: Every year James Potter has tried to wow Lily Evans on Valentine's Day. Every year it has failed. Will this year be different?


**A/N Hey guys I got the inspiration for this and decided to write it. Don't worry I still am working on the Generations of Harry Potter. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to the amazing JKR.**

 _5th year: Valentine's Day_

Today was a day many girls loved. Valentine's Day. Oh, the cute teddy bears, the flowers, the roses, the kisses, was something almost every girl loves. Lily Evans, however, was NOT a fan. Why?

Two words. Actually a name. James Potter.

Ever since in third year when he declared his 'undying love' for her Valentine's Day has been a nightmare for her.

In third year he presented her with a ten foot teddy bear carrying giant lilies along with a note saying _"Go out with me?"_ Ironically, Lily is allergic to lilies, leaving her to have to go to the Hospital Wing with hives, but not before casting the Bat Bogey Hex on James.

In fourth year, Potter spelled out " _Be mine Lily Evans"_ with fireworks on Valentine's Day, which would have been very sweet if a rogue firework hadn't gone and blown up in Lily's face, leaving her with singed robes and burnt hair. James received a broken nose and a black eye from the fiery redhead, much to Sirius' and Remus' amusement.

Needless to say, this year she was dreading today.

 _What will today include? Giant dragons with a bow on top?_ Lily thought sarcastically as she sat down to breakfast with her friends.

She hadn't even had two bites of her pancakes when avoice rang out.

"Excuse me, everyone. As many of you know today is Valentine's Day, and as many of you know as well, my companion here fancies Lily Evans and has tried to wow her every Valentine's Day for the past two years," Sirius Black says cheekily winking at Lily as she glares at him. "In the past two years, they have failed horribly. This is why today, James has figured out a way to wow Evans without pissing her off. I present to you, James Potter!"

James stands up and with a flick of his wand, gentle music begins playing. Then, softly at first, James starts singing.

 _"Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you"_

His voice was soft yet rough and seemed beautiful in its own way. The girls were mesmerized by him, but he had eyes for no one but Lily Evans.

Lily, meanwhile, was sitting there stunned, her mouth forming an O. This was one of her favorite songs, how had he known? As he slowed moved closer to her and asked her out in a loud, presumptuous voice, she snapped back into reality. James was smiling cockily at her, his entire stance showing off arrogance.

"Come on, Evans, ditch the slimy old git and go out with me to Hogsmeade."

Snape quickly turned red and James flicked his wand in his direction and Snape's hair turned green.

 _That_ gave her the motivation to speak.

"James Potter," Lily said in the calmest yet coldest voice she could muster. "While I must admit that song is one of my favorites and it was sweet, I can't go out with you. I can't go out with you because you're the most arrogant person I have ever met and prejudiced against Slytherins, not even bothered to care and see if there actually Death Eaters or not. No, I will not go out with you because while everyone thinks you're so great and you have to show off all the time because of this, I see right through you. You're nothing but a bastard who would break my heart if I ever, somehow, said yes to you. It's all a game to you, but people and feelings aren't toys. _That_ is why I won't go out with you.

James flinched but kept a smile on his face.

"Why do I like you again? I could have any girl I want here, so bye Evans. I'll get you next time after I snog someone else." He grinned cheekily and gave Evans a kiss on the cheek and before she could react, he ran off.

...

 _7th year: Valentine's Day_

The common room was empty except for Lily Evans and James Potter, finally together after so long.

"Lily?" James asks.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened fifth year today?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for that."

"I know you are."

"Yes but let me show you."

James flicked his wand and _Can't Help Falling in Love with You_ came on.

Lily let out a gasp of surprise while James asked, "Care to dance m'lady?"

Lily giggled. "Yes."

With that, they began dancing around the Common Room, laughing as they danced. They were like two peas in a pod, a perfect fit together. Not even Snape could deny that. Ok, maybe _he_ can. But no one else could. They were happy, and in love.

"Through dark times love will prevail," Remus whispered smiling as he stood on the stairs watching the couple. _I'll get my book later,_ Remus thought as he went back up the stairs. Let them be happy before they have to face the cold dark reality stirring outside of Hogwarts. Let them be in love. After all, that's what Valentine's Day is about, isn't it?


End file.
